Vladimir Tiagunov
='Russia'= In the memorable day of September 29th, 1978, the Tiagunov family had their first and only child born. Grigoriy - the father named him Vladimir, after his old childhood friend. 'Childhood and Adolescence' Little Volodya's childhood wasn't even close to what someone would name happy. His father - a proffessional robber - used to drink, and always beat his little son when returning home. Vladimir's mind was full with fear and anger, and by the age of six he began secretly training with weights and punching the boxing bag. He followed an intensive programme planned by himself, working for hours a day. As a result, by the age of ten his body was already much more developed than normal for his age. Vladimir used to be a shy kid, but when he realised that he could easily beat youngsters aged much more than him, he began to make himself a name in the neighbourhood. His only friend was Sergei Voronstov, whom he'd promised never forgotting him. Meanwhile, his relationship with his father improved, as Grgory joined a local crew and Vladimir used to help him, aged now fifteen. 'The Departure' Vladimir's capacities were quickly noticed by the gang leader, Kolea Taraskin, and he began to give tasks like beating or robbing to the youngster. The future looked bright for Volodya, but unfortunately, one day Grgory came home with a pale face, bringing news that the Orekhovskaya was taking over the business in Rostov, Taraskin, together with other important members, being killed. Expecting to be hunted, the Tiagunov family decided to move away from Russia. As the father had some connections in China, they bought an apartment in the eastern side of Shanghai. ='China'= The new life was for the young Vladimir, aged 17, like a fresh breath. He continued to train, and when he first met the feared Triads, he was the one enjoying the triumph. It happened that his father owned a small fast-food restaurant, and as he just opened, the Triads sent two men to make an 'offer'. Volodya was there by chance and, as his father refused and the two men began to beat him, he quickly sent them to the ground with some powerful punches. The incident reached Quing Zhi Fu's ears, he being the local leader and the most influent one. He sent more men to bring Vladimir to him, realizing that he could help in his businesses. It happened that Quing liked Volodya at the first sight and, instead of punishing him, arranged the best kung fu masters to train him, intending to make him his personal bodyguard. Years passed and Quing's predictions came true: Vladimir was the best fighter the Triad leader ever seen and he couldn't have a better - but also more dangerous - job than protecting him. Volodya also obtained numerous distinctions in Kung Fu Wu Shu fighting, being renowned as one of the best in the world. Though, there came a time when Vladimir's abilities had to be put on other uses, like the well-known murder of the police captain who arrested two of Quing's men. As no evidence was against him, Volodya had no problems, in spite of the fact that many suspected him. He became one of the most feared hitmen in the district, although he never used firearms. Vladimir was also the perfect driver, the concentration he gained in Kung Fu helping him in every situation. =San Andreas= As the years passed, Vladimir thought he couldn't have any happier life. He had all he could ever wish: money, sport cars, the best chicks in Shanghai. Anyway, a thought came one day through his mind. Since he left Russia, he never knew what happened with his old friend, Sergei. Through a friend of his father, Volodya managed to find out that his friend was in Los Santos, San Andreas. He told Quing that he must go find his friend, and left for a new life in San Andreas, where he eventually joined Rostovskaya Bratva. Category:Character Category:Criminals Category:Russians